LA OBSESION DE EDWARD
by Cullen-Swan Love
Summary: Bella atraviesa el peor momento de su vida. Edward tiene una propuesta difícil de rechazar. Él le pide solo una noche de sexo a cambio de su ayuda y ella no puede resistirse a sus encantos. Pero la pasión no estaba en el trato.
1. Sinopsis 1

**LA OBSESIÓN DE EDWARD**

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE … "LA OBSESIÓN DEL MILLONARIO" DE J.S SCOTT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTE I – MIA ESTA NOCHE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ella atraviesa el peor momento de su vida. Él tiene una propuesta difícil de rechazar. Pero la pasión no estaba en el trato.<em>

_La estudiante de enfermería y camarera Bella Swan no pasa por su mejor momento. Su ya desesperada situación económica acaba de sufrir un golpe que puede dejarla a un paso de vivir en la calle. Cuando necesita poco menos que un milagro que la salve, Bella es rescatada por un benefactor insólito y arrollador._

_El multimillonario Edward Cullen le hace una oferta que es imposible rechazar, pero que resulta aterrador aceptar viniendo de un hombre al que no conoce. ¿Será el atractivo millonario la solución a sus problemas o acabará siendo una complicación aún mayor y un peligro para su salud emocional?_

_Él le pide solo una noche de sexo a cambio de su ayuda y ella no puede resistirse a sus encantos._

* * *

><p>Hola, espero sus comentarios respecto a esta ADAPTACION, gracias espero les guste ;)<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

**LA OBSESIÓN DE EDWARD**

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE … "LA OBSESIÓN DEL MILLONARIO" DE J.S SCOTT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTE I – MIA ESTA NOCHE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

Edward Cullen permanecía de pie, oculto en la penumbra del lujoso vestíbulo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y un hombro apoyado contra el marco del ventanal que miraba a la calle. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión mientras observaba la acera con una intensidad y una concentración obsesivas.

_«Pero ¿dónde se habrá metido? Ya son las once menos cuarto»._

Sabía que Bella había ido al trabajo. Tras pasar dos días indispuesta se había incorporado hoy a Esme Place, donde trabajaba de camarera en el turno de noche. Edward se lo había preguntado a su madre, que era la dueña de ese coqueto restaurante. Aunque solía responder a todas sus preguntas sin reservas, Edward había actuado con cautela, pues no quería que su progenitora le diera la lata hasta descubrir por qué le interesaba la vida de Bella. Si se le pasara por la cabeza que Edward no solo preguntaba para darle conversación, su madre, una mujer maravillosa pero bastante entrometida, se comportaría como un sabueso olfateando un rastro y le daría la lata sin descanso hasta descubrir exactamente qué intenciones tenía con Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¡Como si tuviera alguna intención! Lo único que tenía era fantasías. Se imaginaba a Bella tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas gritando su nombre mientras le hacía alcanzar el orgasmo una y otra vez.

Edward respiró hondo y exhaló el aire despacio para intentar liberar la tensión acumulada mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que estar mal de la cabeza para esperar noche tras noche en el mismo sitio a una mujer que ni siquiera había conocido oficialmente. Pero ahí estaba… otra vez.

Daba la espalda al entrometido del conserje mientras observaba la calle con un deseo propio de un acosador desequilibrado y con un único objetivo: ver, aunque solo fuera un instante, a Bella Swan.

Por alguna razón esa mujer despertaba en él unos instintos territoriales y un afán de protección a los que no estaba acostumbrado y que lo forzaban a plantarse allí cada noche a hacer guardia mientras ella regresaba desde el trabajo a su casa.

Cuando la viera, haría lo mismo que hacía todas las noches: la seguiría a cierta distancia para no alarmarla y esperaría hasta que entrara en su portal sana y salva. Luego daría media vuelta y volvería a casa.

No hablaría con ella ni se le acercaría. No lo había hecho nunca. No porque no le apeteciera, sino porque Bella estudiaba Enfermería, trabajaba a jornada completa en el restaurante y, por lo que le había contado su madre, se negaba en redondo a salir con nadie porque no disponía ni de la energía ni del tiempo necesario para mantener una relación. Y probablemente llevaba razón. La muy insensata apenas dormía ni comía.

Nadie se preocupaba por ella, solo la madre de Edward… y Edward. ¡En el último año se había interesado por ella más de lo que lo hubieran hecho sus familiares! ¡Y ni siquiera eran amigos! El problema era… que no eran familia y que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran precisamente fraternales.

Edward tuvo que contener un gemido de frustración al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Bella, sus ojos chocolate brillaban con simpatía, se le habían soltado algunos rizos castaños y sedosos de la coleta que siempre llevaba y su ágil cuerpo se movía con gracia entre las mesas del restaurante. A los veintiocho años aún conservaba una mirada inocente y un aspecto vulnerable que, sin que ella se lo hubiera propuesto, habían hecho prisionero a Edward, que permanecía cautivo en aquella telaraña desde el primer día que la vio.

La madre de Edward hablaba de Bella como si fuera su hija. Edward sabía que tenían un vínculo especial; no les unía la sangre, sino una íntima amistad. Vamos, que, si Bella fuera más joven, Edward estaba convencido de que su madre la habría adoptado. Apretó los labios al pensar que su madre tuviera la esperanza de que, en un futuro, la tratara como a una hermana.

Ni de coña. Se empalmaba cada vez que la veía. Se le ponía dura como una piedra. ¿Qué coño tenía esta mujer en concreto para ponerle tan nervioso y alterarlo de esta manera? Edward se había tirado a mujeres más atractivas y más sofisticadas, pero ninguna de ellas había despertado en él sentimiento alguno. Era un ermitaño que prefería invertir su tiempo en el ordenador que en eventos sociales, pero a veces tenía necesidades físicas que él solo no podía satisfacer, que únicamente podía aliviar la compañía de una mujer. Edward conocía a varias candidatas idóneas para tales ocasiones, pues le permitían tener en la cama el control que necesitaba —que le resultaba imprescindible— y ni hacían demasiadas preguntas ni exigían nada a cambio. ¡Maldita sea! Con eso se había contentado… hasta que vio a Bella.

Hizo una mueca sin despegar la mirada de la calle, introdujo las manos aún más en los bolsillos y cambió de postura, apoyando la cadera contra la pared para liberar el peso del hombro. ¡Dios mío, empezaba a dar pena!

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría contemplando embelesado a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Hasta que acabara la carrera y se marchara de la ciudad? ¿Hasta que se casara?

Le entraron ganas de gruñir al imaginar las manos de otro acariciando el irresistible cuerpo de Bella. Reprimió el instinto animal que le generaba la idea de que otro hombre tocara a esa mujer que era suya.

_«No es tuya, capullo. Contrólate»._

Por primera vez en la vida deseó parecerse más a su hermano mayor, el otro socio de Cullen Corporation. Emmet no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de abordar a Bella. El estilo de su hermano consistía en engatusar, conquistar y desechar. Es más, la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara ni se le pasaría por la cabeza. Seguramente porque todas caían rendidas a sus pies. Su único hermano se comportaba con la población femenina del mismo modo que una persona trata a un paquete de pañuelos cuando está resfriada. Emmet echaría abajo las murallas que Bella había construido para defenderse, la camelaría para que se quitara las braguitas y después la abandonaría en busca de la siguiente conquista.

_«¡Ni hablar!». _

Edward quería a su hermano, pero Emmet tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de seducir a Bella. Es más, ni siquiera le haría gracia que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.

_«__Es mía»._

Edward negó con la cabeza, ante sus pensamientos. Sí…, le gustaba tener el control, de hecho, lo necesitaba, pero hasta ahora jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer en concreto y, sin embargo, ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la bonita camarera en la que se había fijado hacía justo un año.

_«Le tienes miedo»._

La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Y una mierda! A él no le daba miedo nada y menos Bella Swan. Las posibilidades de llevársela a la cama eran remotas, así que ¿para qué seguir dándole vueltas?

Él solo follaba.

No salía con nadie.

Y eso era lo que quería seguir haciendo.

Su hermano Emmet era la cara visible de la compañía, el empresario.

Edward era un friqui de la informática y prefería quedarse en segundo plano. ¿Qué sabía él sobre el arte de la seducción? Jamás había tenido que engatusar a ninguna mujer para llevársela a la cama. Las tías a las que se tiraba se iban con él a cambio de un beneficio. Tenía fama de ser un amante generoso. No era tan tonto como para pensar que esas chicas sentían algo por él. Esa situación la entendía. Y la sabía manejar.

_«Quizá lo único que tengo que hacer para superar esta absurda obsesión es tirármela»._

¿Se contentaría con eso? ¿Dejaría de estar obsesionado con ella si encontrara el modo de llevársela a la cama? ¡Joder, tenía que hacer algo! Esa irracional fijación con Bella había ido en aumento en los últimos doce meses y le impedía desear a ninguna otra.

Desde hacía más de un año su vida sexual se limitaba al placer que le ofrecían sus manos, y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Sin embargo, era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Cuando se proponía tomar cartas en el asunto y llamar a otra mujer, recordaba la dulce carita de Bella y colgaba el teléfono.

_«¡Joder, estoy rayadísimo con esta tía!»._

Edward se percató de que alguien se acercaba. Como era una mujer de pelo oscuro que llevaba una minifalda negra de cuero y un jersey rojo chillón, prácticamente la descartó de inmediato. Siempre había visto a Bella en vaqueros con una camiseta con el logo del restaurante; el atuendo informal que solían llevar las camareras del restaurante.

A medida que ella se aproximaba Edward no daba crédito a lo que vislumbraban sus ojos y, cuando por fin vio con claridad su rostro, se quedó boquiabierto. ¡La hostia! Sí que era Belal. Estaba tan cerca que veía a la perfección sus facciones, aquel rostro que se le aparecía en sus sueños húmedos cada maldita noche, pero esa ropa…

_«¿Qué coño lleva puesto?»._

La falda era tan tan corta que dejaba al descubierto prácticamente cada centímetro de sus largas, esbeltas y torneadas piernas. La ropa se le ajustaba a los pechos, el torso y el trasero como un guante. Edward se empalmó de inmediato y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Apretó los puños mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cara. Y después otra. Y otra.

_«¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse así? Está pidiendo a gritos que la aborde cualquier desconocido por la calle»._

Juró por Dios que él sería ese desconocido. No pensaba brindar esa oportunidad a otro hombre, a alguien que quizá le hiciera daño.

_«¿No se da cuenta de que estamos en una gran ciudad? Seatlle no es una aldea por la que puedas deambular a tus anchas por la noche sin que nadie te moleste»._

Sin despegar la mirada de la mujer que seguía acercándose, Edward estiró la mano para apoyarse en el marco del ventanal. Apretó los dientes mientras se hacía a la idea de que ese era el día en que tendría que aproximarse a ella, situarse más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado.

Ya no podía controlar esos desenfrenados instintos animales. No le gustaban, no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar la cordura, volver a enfrascarse en su gran pasión, la creación de videojuegos, sin que le interrumpieran fantasías eróticas cuya protagonista era Bella.

Sensatez. Raciocinio. Control. Ese era su estilo de vida. Para volver a ser él mismo, para recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual, tenía que recuperar esas cualidades, y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara. Encontraría la manera de purgarse de este ridículo deseo incontrolable que sentía por Bella Swan.

Una vez tomada esa decisión se separó del ventanal y permaneció inmóvil mientras se ponía la «máscara» con la que ocultaba toda emoción de su rostro.

Esconder lo que sentía se le daba bien. Se había criado en una zona de Los Ángeles en la que la gente normal no se atrevería ni a parar; un lugar en el que mostrar un ápice de debilidad, torpeza o fragilidad podía suponer la destrucción.

Edward Cullen era, como mínimo, un superviviente. Oculto tras su disfraz, apartó la mirada de la calle, se giró con brusquedad y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

¡Menudo día de perros había tenido Bella Swan!

Volvió a colocarse la mochila sobre el hombro para sujetarla con más firmeza y se tiró del dobladillo de la falda. Se sentía ridícula con aquella falda, que era tan corta que apenas le tapaba el culo. A Kate, una compañera de clase, le sentaba muy bien esa ropa pero, claro, Kate medía varios centímetros menos y era siete años menor. Por desgracia, a Bella, que era más alta y más corpulenta, no le quedaba igual. Su generoso pecho iba embutido en aquel jersey y la falda era sumamente corta.

Se había criado en una de las zonas más problemáticas de Seattle y para superar aquella experiencia sin un solo rasguño había tenido que espabilarse. Bella sabía de sobra cómo cuidar de sí misma y cómo evitar llamar la atención de quien no quería. Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía así vestida? ¿Buscar jaleo?

_«Eres tonta, Bella. Tonta de remate»._

Frunció el ceño y se obligó a no aminorar la marcha. No pasaría nada.

Estaba en un buen barrio, ¿qué más daba que pareciera una gatita en celo con zapatillas de deporte?

Le quedaban ocho manzanas para llegar a casa y, una vez allí, podría ponerse cómoda y cambiar ese conjunto ridículo por unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Bella suspiró centrando toda su atención en un objetivo: llegar al minúsculo apartamento que compartía con otra estudiante. Como tenía las piernas congeladas y había empezado a temblar, apresuró la marcha para entrar en calor. Durante el mes de enero en Seattle hace buena temperatura por el día, pero por la noche refresca. Esa mañana debería haber cogido la cazadora, pero había salido a toda prisa porque llegaba tarde. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría con las piernas descubiertas y el trasero prácticamente al aire.

_«Ya queda poco para que acabe el día»._

¡Gracias a Dios!

Por la mañana se le había caído un café y se había manchado los vaqueros y la camiseta. Como no le daba tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse antes del trabajo, Bella había aceptado agradecida la ropa limpia que le había ofrecido Kate, una compañera que siempre llevaba algún trapito de sobra en el coche. No es que Bella no apreciara su amabilidad, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, le daba rabia no saber llevar esa ropa con la actitud con la que lo hacía Kate. Pero es que… era incapaz. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar inadvertida y le mortificaba la idea de parecer una prostituta de lujo con unas zapatillas de deporte que no le pegaban ni con cola. Se había pasado la mañana y la tarde ruborizada tratando por todos los medios de no agacharse.

Al llegar al restaurante, su amable jefa, Esme Cullen, se había apiadado de ella y había estado rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar un mandil que le llegara a las rodillas y le cubriera el trasero.

Mientras pensaba con frustración que ojalá se hubiera llevado el delantal puesto, volvió a tirar del dobladillo de la ceñida falda con la esperanza de que lo único que estuviera mostrando fueran las piernas.

Le pesaba el agotamiento y le rugían las tripas. Había estado tan ocupada en el trabajo que no le había dado tiempo a comer. Como era viernes, habían tenido más gente de lo normal en el acogedor restaurante. En realidad, se alegraba de que hubiera habido tantos clientes, pues el dinero que había conseguido con las propinas era lo único que la alejaba de una cuenta bancaria completamente vacía. Quizá podría comprar algo de comida. La despensa de su casa estaba vacía y todo apuntaba a que la situación económica de su compañera de piso era aún más precaria que la suya. Bree nunca compraba nada y, en cuanto Bella llevaba algo de comida a casa, desaparecía como por arte de magia.

_«¡Solo queda un semestre! ¡Tú puedes!»._

Caray…, los últimos cuatro años se le habían hecho muy largos y Bella, a sus veintiocho años, se sentía mucho más vieja de lo que realmente era.

Es más, se sentía vieja. ¡Punto! Mientras sus compañeros de clase apenas tenían veinte años y lo único que les preocupaba era salir de fiesta, en lo único en lo que pensaba Bella era en que cada día que pasaba estaba un pasito más cerca de la graduación.

A los dieciocho años Bella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche y desde entonces había tenido que enfrentarse ella sola a la vida.

Tras varios años trabajando de camarera y sobreviviendo a duras penas se había dado cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: matricularse en la universidad o resignarse a una vida muy complicada en la que la pobreza sería una amenaza permanente.

Aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión, estudiar una carrera había sido muy duro; un camino arduo y solitario cuyo final por fin vislumbraba.

_«Lo lograrás. ¡Ya casi lo tienes!»._

Bella se paró en seco al sentir que la acera se inclinaba y que se le nublaba la vista. Ay, Dios. Estiró un brazo para agarrarse a una farola y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y le temblaba el cuerpo entero. El mareo le impedía seguir adelante, continuar avanzando.

_«Mierda. Debería haber hecho una pausa para comer»._

«¡Bella!», una voz de barítono logró abrirse paso entre su mente nublada y alcanzar sus oídos. Era un tono brusco y serio, pero la tranquilizaba saber que estaba cerca alguien que la conocía y que la había reconocido.

Movió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la visión y se aferró con fuerza al poste de metal, concentrando sus esfuerzos en no desmayarse y caer en la fría y dura acera, pero su cuerpo se tambaleaba con precariedad preparándose para la caída.

* * *

><p>Un abrazo ;) para, <strong>LuluuPattinson <strong>**, ****RoxCM****, ****vale55****,** y todas aquellas que empiezan a leer esta adaptación, espero la disfruten gracias


	3. Capitulo 2

**LA OBSESIÓN DE EDWARD**

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE … "LA OBSESIÓN DEL MILLONARIO" DE J.S SCOTT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTE I – MIA ESTA NOCHE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Madre mía, ¡estás hecha un asco!». Entre el desconcierto y el mareo oyó de nuevo la impaciente voz grave, y sintió que unos brazos fornidos y musculosos la ponían de pie y la apoyaban contra un pecho robusto, duro como una roca.

Y cálido…, tan cálido que no pudo reprimirse y se hizo un ovillo al calor de aquella figura recia con la esperanza de que aquella fuente de energía desbloqueara sus músculos ateridos por el frío.

La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y la apoyó en aquel hombro robusto y fuerte. Exhaló un suspiro mientras aquel hombre misterioso le hacía cruzar una puerta para entrar en un edificio cálido. En el fondo sabía que lo sensato sería zafarse de aquel individuo desconocido, cuya voz no reconocía, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

Bella reconoció el pitido típico de un ascensor y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando aquella caja de metal despegó a una velocidad de vértigo.

Poco después la depositaron con delicadeza sobre una mullida cama y la cubrieron con un edredón, gracias al cual no tardó en entrar en calor. Al percatarse de que le quitaban las zapatillas con brusquedad y las tiraban al suelo abrió los ojos, pero no logró ver con claridad. Tampoco fue capaz de incorporarse, y unas manos fuertes se apoyaron en sus hombros y la empujaron de nuevo contra los almohadones.

—Estate quieta. No muevas ni una pestaña.

—Estoy bien. Cogí un virus insignificante y pensaba que ya me había curado. Tan solo ha sido un mareo sin importancia —replicó tratando de incorporarse de nuevo.

—No estás bien —ladró el hombre—. Ha venido a verte un médico.

Observó desde su ventana cómo prácticamente te estampabas de bruces contra la acera.

—¿Un médico? —Alarmada, desvió la mirada de aquel marimandón y vio que a sus espaldas había otro hombre — No necesito ningún médico.

En realidad lo que pasaba era que no tenía dinero para pagarlo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya ha venido y te va a hacer una revisión.

—Puedo negarme a que me la haga —respondió dubitativa mientras posaba la mirada por primera vez en los oscuros ojos del hombre que la había rescatado.

—No lo harás —repuso él con tono de advertencia.

Su aspecto agresivo la tenía tan impresionada que reprimió el impulso de replicarle. ¡Madre mía, era enorme! Mientras Edward se agachaba para ponerse de cuclillas junto a la cama, sus anchos hombros ocuparon por completo el campo de visión de Bella. Ya había notado lo musculoso que era cuando la había socorrido en la calle, pero, ahora que había recuperado la visión y la sensación de mareo se iba disipando, podía además percibir con los ojos la fuerza de aquellos brazos y su complexión corpulenta.

Fornido. Turbio. Peligroso.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Edward. Casi sintió miedo al contemplar una mirada tan salvaje. Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenado y cobrizo, con expresión seria y una impaciencia evidente. No tenía una belleza al uso —unos rasgos demasiado marcados y dos pequeñas cicatrices, una en la sien y otra en la mejilla izquierda, malograban su tez blanca —, pero…,¡madre mía!, era irresistible. Bella sintió cómo la intensa vibración que despedía aquel hombre penetraba en su cuerpo hasta ponerle los pezones duros y sensibles.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró al recordar que la había llamado por su nombre.

—Edward Cullen. El hijo de Esme Cullen —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía unos pasos para dejar paso al otro hombre. ¿El hijo de Esme? Edward. Bella no conocía ni a Emmet ni a Edward, pero su jefa, una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una amiga íntima, le había hablado mucho de ellos. Edward era el más pequeño.

Rondaba los treinta años. Era un crack de la informática, el creador de los videojuegos que habían convertido Cullen Corporation en una empresa multimillonaria.

—Tengo entendido que has estado enferma, jovencita. Soy el doctor Vulturi. Permíteme que te eche un vistazo.

Un rostro amable de mediana edad reemplazó a don Refunfuñón. Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de dedicar media sonrisa al jovial médico.

—Estoy bien. Es que tuve un virus. Supongo que aún no estoy recuperada del todo y no tenía la energía necesaria para afrontar un día tan largo como el de hoy —le explicó al médico, deseando volver a ponerse las desgastadas zapatillas de deporte cuanto antes y salir corriendo de aquella situación que la hacía sentir tan pequeña.

Edward estaba de pie detrás del amable doctor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión imponente. Madre mía…, ¡menuda fiera! A lo largo de la vida Bella había visto cientos de hombres de aspecto temible, pero Edward tenía algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte y que su cuerpo entero permaneciera en alerta.

Bella dejó que el médico la examinara. El doctor Vulturi era atento y eficiente, y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa con una conversación distraída y una amabilidad de lo más profesional. Le dio varias instrucciones y le hizo las preguntas de rigor. Ella respondió de la manera más escueta que supo, pues quería acabar cuanto antes con esa situación y poder alejarse de la asfixiante presencia de Edward Cullen.

El doctor Vulturi esbozó una sonrisa amable cuando dio el reconocimiento médico por concluido.

—Lo que necesitas es reposo, comida y algo más de tiempo para superar ese virus. Hoy te habrás sentido mejor porque te había bajado la fiebre, pero te ha vuelto a subir y aún no has expulsado el virus. Estás exhausta y me da la impresión de que ni duermes ni comes lo suficiente. —Amplió la sonrisa—. Es típico de nuestro gremio. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice la carrera de Medicina, aún recuerdo con nitidez aquella época.

—Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar con un tono profesional—: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Bella lanzó una mirada avergonzada a Edward mientras sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas. ¿Era imprescindible que se enterara de eso? Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los de Bella mientras su cuerpo permanecía en tensión a la espera de una respuesta.

—No. Es totalmente imposible —respondió con una timidez que no era propia de su forma de ser.

No había ni la más remota posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada; a no ser que ahora los vibradores fueran capaces de hacerlo.

Además, últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni para eso. La universidad y el trabajo a jornada completa inhibían por completo su apetito sexual. Lo único que ocurría en su cama era que, bien entrada la noche y después de una larga sesión de estudio, Bella, y solo Bella, se tendía unas pocas horas a descansar allí.

El médico cambió de tema sin darle importancia alguna y le recomendó que guardara reposo y que combatiera los síntomas con medicamentos sin receta. Bella le dio las gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa trémula. El médico se giró hacia Edward y salieron juntos conversando en voz baja.

Bella se incorporó de inmediato, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y el dormitorio empezó a darle vueltas. Tardó un minuto en recuperar el equilibrio. ¡Madre de Dios, la fiebre y la inanición la habían dejado tan débil! Se inclinó despacito, cogió las deportivas del suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama para ponérselas sin siquiera desatar los cordones.

—Pero ¿adónde te crees que vas?

Bella, que aún no había acabado de ponerse las zapatillas, pegó un bote al oír aquella voz atronadora.

—Tengo que ir a casa —respondió.

Estar a solas con Edward la hacía sentirse incómoda. Era demasiado grande, demasiado brusco, demasiado exigente, demasiado de todo. Con él se sentía inestable y esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con el virus.

Edward volvió a extenderle las piernas sobre la cama y le quitó las deportivas. ¡Mierda! ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! Le había costado mucho calzarse y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a hacerlo.

—Estás enferma y vas a quedarte aquí —afirmó con rotundidad mientras la fulminaba con sus ojos oscuros y hacía una mueca.

—No puedo. Mañana trabajo. Necesito dormir un rato.

—No volverás al trabajo hasta la semana que viene como pronto. Ya he llamado a mi madre y le he dicho que te busque una sustituta. —Mantuvo un gesto de desaprobación mientras la tapaba con el edredón y se sentaba sobre él; estaba atrapada—. Como no sabía si tu compañera estaría en casa, también me he tomado la libertad de cogerte las llaves de la mochila para que mi asistenta vaya a tu piso a por algo de ropa.

—Pero…

—¡Deja de rechistar! ¡Se acabó la discusión! Voy a prepararte algo de cena y te lo vas a comer. Después te irás a dormir.

Se puso de pie y se marchó, pero sus órdenes se quedaron resonando en el espacioso dormitorio.

Bella se incorporó furiosa y se preguntó si se atrevería a salir de un salto de la cama y cruzar la puerta de lo que parecía un piso. ¡Un piso impresionante! El dormitorio era inmenso, y en él se combinaban los tonos canela y negro. Dominaban el espacio una suntuosa alfombra color café y unos muebles de tonalidad oscura y líneas masculinas. La cama era gigante y estaba encastrada en una base de hierro negro, sobre la que se apoyaba un dosel, que combinaba lo que a la vista parecía seda color canela con lanas negras y marrones. Era un cuarto precioso, oscuro y atrevido… Igual que su dueño.

¿De verdad este tío pensaba que iba a quedarse aquí? Vale, era hijo de su jefa, que era una buena amiga, pero a él no lo conocía y ni siquiera tenía claro si le caía bien. Era un mandón impaciente que daba por hecho que, cuando él decía «salta», todo el mundo saltaba y que, cuando decía «quieto», todo el mundo se quedaba quieto, igual que los perros amaestrados. Pero, por desgracia para él, Bella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes. Llevaba dirigiendo el rumbo de su vida desde que sus padres fallecieron y lo último que necesitaba era que un multimillonario dominante se dedicara a tomar decisiones por ella. A ella lo único que le interesaba del dinero era la estabilidad que ofrecía.

Una vez garantizada esa seguridad, los caprichos que se pudieran comprar le daban totalmente igual. Nadie echa de menos lo que no ha tenido nunca.

_«¿Ha llamado a Esme para que busque a una sustituta?»._ No podía permitirse perder una semana de trabajo. Faltar dos días ya había hecho mella en su cuenta vacía. Para llegar a fin de mes necesitaba ganar propinas y nadie le daría ninguna si se quedaba en casa rascándose la barriga. Había faltado dos días porque le había resultado totalmente imposible ir: aquel virus se la había tragado, después la había escupido y finalmente la había dejado postrada en la cama. Llevaba sin ponerse tan enferma desde que era una niña.

Exhaló un suspiró y se reclinó sobre los almohadones. Estaba exhausta y se sentía sumamente débil. En el fondo, lo que le apetecía de verdad era taparse con el edredón hasta la nariz y dormir en esa cama tan cómoda y tan calentita hasta sentirse totalmente descansada. ¿Cómo sería esa sensación? No recordaba la última vez que no se había sentido agotada.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a ese estado: llevaba cuatro años durmiendo muy poco y comiendo de manera esporádica lo que podía pagar en cada momento.

Bella levantó la mirada al oír un tintineo y vio que Edward entraba en el dormitorio haciendo malabares con unos platos. Reprimió una sonrisa: ¡menos mal que se había dedicado a la informática porque como camarero no tenía mucho futuro! Llevaba un vaso en una mano y un plato en la otra, y sujetaba con gran dificultad un cuenco entre el codo y el pecho. Le entraron ganas de explicarle que le resultaría más fácil si pusiera el cuenco sobre el plato, pero se contuvo.

—No sé lo que te gusta —refunfuñó mientras posaba el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y le entregaba el cuenco. La falta de información parecía ponerlo de mal humor—. Sopa. Tómatela.

_«Eso sí que es ser parco en palabras»._ Lanzaba órdenes como si fuera un sargento dando instrucción militar.

—Edward, no puedo quedarme —repuso con cautela mientras cogía el cuenco humeante.

Sopa de tallarines con pollo. Su favorita. El tentador aroma que emanaba del cuenco hizo que le rugiera el estómago, así que cogió la cuchara y probó la sopa con cuidado de no quemarse. Se notaba que era de lata, pero a Bella le pareció deliciosa y su impaciente estómago la animó a devorarla como una auténtica muerta de hambre.

—Te vas a quedar aquí. Tómate esto.

La miró frunciendo el ceño y dejó un puño suspendido en el aire. Cuando ella le mostró la palma de la mano, dejó caer dos pastillas de un potente paracetamol. Agradecida, se las metió en la boca y estiró el brazo para coger el vaso de zumo, pero Edward se lo acercó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Tragó las pastillas y devolvió el vaso, que esperaba con la mano extendida.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo. No puedo permitirme dejar de trabajar. Ya me cogí dos días libres porque estaba enferma. Seguro que mañana me encontraré mejor.

—Puedes apostar tu lindo trasero a que sí. Yo me encargo de eso — respondió con un tono irascible.

Edward siguió tomándose la sopa sin dejar de observar el semblante de Edward. Estaba muy serio. Mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que un tío con tan malas pulgas fuera el hijo de una mujer tan encantadora como Esme?

—No eres mi jefe.

—No, pero mi madre sí, y no quiere que vayas a trabajar. No se había dado cuenta de que no te habías recuperado del todo —repuso malhumorado—. No sé cómo se le pudo pasar por alto. ¡Hay que estar ciego para no verlo! Pareces un mapache con esas ojeras. Tienes una pinta de muerto viviente que no puedes con ella. Está claro que mamá está perdiendo facultades. Siempre ha sido capaz de oler los problemas y de sonsacar los secretos por muy dolorosos que resulten —refunfuñó como si estuviera rememorando esas malas experiencias.

—Por la tarde me encontraba mejor y me buscó algo de ropa con la que taparme un poco —le explicó con calma mientras se acababa la sopa.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa indumentaria? Siempre te he visto con vaqueros —preguntó en voz baja recorriendo la cama con la mirada.

Bella sintió el peligro y se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que Edward podía ver a través del edredón la escasa tela que le cubría el cuerpo.

—Me la han prestado —respondió mientras Edward retiraba el cuenco y le ofrecía un sándwich con muy buena pinta que ella aceptó de inmediato

—Es que soy idiota… Esta mañana me tiré un café encima y, como no me daba tiempo a pasar por casa antes de ir al trabajo, me presenté allí llena de manchas.

—Tú no eres idiota —afirmó Edward con rotundidad.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de asombro mientras tragaba un bocado del delicioso sándwich de ensalada de huevo.

—No nos conocemos. ¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Cómo sabes la ropa que suelo llevar?. Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Te he visto en el restaurante.

—Yo a ti no.

—Voy a menudo a ver a mi madre, pero no suelo pasar por la entrada principal.

Aquello tenía sentido, pues el despacho de Esme estaba en la parte de atrás. Bella permaneció en silencio mientras devoraba lo que le quedaba de sándwich. Madre mía, estaba muerta de hambre… y le estaba muy agradecida por aquella comida.

—Gracias —le dijo de corazón mientras le devolvía el plato, que él dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Tienes que comer y dormir. —Acarició las ojeras de Bella con el dedo índice—. Como nunca había estado tan cerca de ti, no me había percatado de lo exhausta que se te ve.

—El virus me ha dejado hecha un asco —murmuró sin darle importancia.

Se sentía a gusto no solo por tener el estómago lleno, sino también por la preocupación que veía en el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—Me encuentro bien. Mañana podré ir a trabajar.

Le entregó el vaso de zumo antes de contestar:

—Ni lo sueñes. Acábate eso y a dormir.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, así que se acabó el zumo y, como Edward seguía con la mano extendida, le devolvió el vaso. Ya lo discutirían después. Se le caían los párpados de sueño y sentía el peso del agotamiento como una losa sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos.

Suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se acurrucó bajo el edredón. Hacía años que no se sentía así: llena, cómoda y… a salvo. Aunque fuera un poco gruñón, Edward parecía haberse adjudicado la misión de proteger a Bella y aquello resultaba en cierto modo reconfortante.

Siguió dándole vueltas a aquella insólita idea hasta que se quedó dormida.


	4. Capitulo 3

**LA OBSESIÓN DE EDWARD**

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE … "LA OBSESIÓN DEL MILLONARIO" DE J.S SCOTT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTE I – MIA ESTA NOCHE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el día, Bella se despertó sintiéndose en plena forma. No tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba hasta que se acordó del incidente que había sufrido en la calle y de cómo Edward Cullen había aparecido de la nada para rescatarla.

¿Estaría en la casa o se habría ido al trabajo?

Salió de aquella cama inmensa sin hacer el menor ruido y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Cogió una bata de seda negra que con toda probabilidad sería de Edward, abrió la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la habitación y se sintió aliviada al encontrarse con un baño. Cerró el pestillo, se quitó el pasador para soltarse el pelo y se desnudó en un santiamén dejando caer la ropa a los pies. Se moría por pegarse una ducha ¡y por tomar un café!

Después de asearse se sentía más persona. Se puso de nuevo la bata de Edward y se quedó mirando con anhelo el cepillo y la pasta de dientes que había sobre la encimera de mármol, junto al lavabo doble. No sabía qué hacer porque no quería invadir su intimidad, pero se moría por lavarse los dientes, así que empezó a abrir armarios hasta que encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo, aún envuelto en el plástico. Estaba tan contenta que casi le dio risa. Tras pegarse un buen cepillado trató de domar el pelo húmedo con el peine de Edward. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá le molestaría que usara sus cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. _«Siéntete como en casa, Bella»._

¡Cómo si un lugar así se pareciera en algo a su casa! Todo era tan lujoso que se sentía un poco abrumada. Suspiró contemplando la bañera ovalada, ¡lo que daría por meterse una hora o dos en esa gran bañera!

No era materialista, pero sabía apreciar una bañera de ese calibre. En su piso solo había una ducha minúscula y era consciente de que no podría pegarse un buen remojón hasta que acabara la carrera y tuviera un piso para ella sola. _«Tendrá bañera»._ En ese preciso momento decidió que sería uno de los requisitos de su futuro hogar.

Se dio media vuelta para no caer en la tentación de meterse en aquella gigante bañera, se ajustó la bata y recogió del suelo la ropa y la toalla, tratando de no imaginarse el fornido cuerpo desnudo de Edward introduciéndose en el agua.

_«¡Serás tonta! Deja de fantasear con el hijo de tu jefa, busca tu maldita mochila y sal pitando de esta casa»._

Vaciló al salir del dormitorio, pues no sabía hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse. El piso era enorme. Al otro extremo del largo pasillo había varias habitaciones de invitados decoradas con un gusto exquisito. Avanzó por el corredor y entró en un espacioso salón que la dejó boquiabierta: el techo parecía el de una catedral y tenía unos muebles preciosos de cuero. ¡Madre mía! ¡Jamás había visto un televisor tan grande! La pantalla ocupaba la pared entera, parecía una sala de cine.

_«¿Qué pinto yo aquí? ¡Qué poco pego en esta casa!»._

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por la aterciopelada alfombra hasta pisar un suave azulejo: había entrado en una cocina que sería el sueño de cualquier chef. Combinaba el verde hierba con el color crema y disponía de todos los utensilios que pudieras necesitar en algún momento de tu vida y varios que Bella ni siquiera supo identificar.

Divisó su mochila sobre la isla de la cocina, abrió la cremallera y metió en el bolsillo grande la ropa que le habían prestado, sin soltar la toalla que acababa de usar para secarse porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Un susurro inquisitivo interrumpió el silencio de la cocina y sobresaltó a Bella, que se tapó el pecho con una mano temblorosa, mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Se giró hacia Edward, que la contemplaba en silencio desde el umbral, con un brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y una actitud desenfadada. Tenía el pelo mojado como si se acabara de duchar y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros que resaltaban los impresionantes músculos de sus piernas y un suéter verde que marcaba sus enormes hombros y su ancho pecho. Estaba imponente.

Sus radiantes ojos verdes recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo de Bella y, a medida que lo hacían, su brillo aumentaba. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Bella se ajustó la bata.

—Perdona. No tenía qué ponerme.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se separó del marco de la puerta.

—A ti te queda cien veces mejor que a mí —respondió con voz sugerente mientras avanzaba hacia un armario que estaba al otro extremo de la cocina—. ¿Un café? «¡Claro que sí!»_. _Habría reaccionado con el mismo entusiasmo si le hubiera preguntado si tenía ganas de acabar la carrera. Era adicta al café.

—Sí, por favor. Si no es molestia.

—Siéntate. Deberías guardar reposo.

Edward se acercó a la isla de la cocina y ella se sentó en un taburete alto. Lo contempló mientras colocaba una taza en la cafetera e introducía café en una ranura antes de bajar la tapa. La máquina cobró vida con un petardeo y el café estuvo listo en cuestión de segundos.

—Es el sueño de todo cafetero —suspiró Bella mientras Edward le acercaba una taza humeante.

—Espero que te gusten los sabores intensos —comentó mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y la dejaba junto al azucarero delante de Bella—. Es una mezcla con mucho cuerpo. Bella inhaló el delicioso aroma que desprendía la taza humeante y comentó mientras se le hacía la boca agua:

—Huele que alimenta.

Edward le ofreció una cucharilla y, al cogerla, sus dedos se rozaron. Una cálida sensación de hormigueo se propagó desde la mano de Bella hacia todo su cuerpo. Edward estaba muy cerca, tanto que cuando extendió el brazo hacia las piernas de ella Kara inhaló su aroma, masculino y fresco.

En el momento en que los dedos de Edward rozaron la seda que cubría las piernas de Bella la sensación de calor se dirigió como un rayo a su sexo, lo que la dejó sin respiración.

—Me llevo esto —explicó Edward cogiendo la toalla húmeda del regazo de Bella.

Al quitarle la toalla dejó que sus nudillos se deslizaran despacio por los muslos de Bella, que se estremeció al sentir ese ligero roce aparentemente involuntario. Madre de Dios, se había echado a temblar. Se dio cuenta de que, si no quería perder los estribos, lo mejor era que se alejara de él y que se quedara en algún sitio donde no pudiera olerle, donde no percibiera ni el calor ni las vibraciones sexuales que Edward desprendía.

—Gracias —respondió Bella soltando la toalla con un hilillo de voz.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que Edward se marchaba a un cuarto contiguo. No tardó en regresar sin la toalla y en preguntarle de nuevo

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Despegó la mirada del irresistible cuerpo de Edwad para echar azúcar y leche al café.

—Estupendamente. Ya no tengo fiebre. Gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo que irme.

Cerró los ojos para probar el café de primera calidad que Edward acababa de prepararle y casi se le escapa un gemido cuando el intenso sabor alcanzó su paladar.

—No puedes marcharte. Ni hoy ni mañana —afirmó con un tono neutral mientras se acercaba a la cafetera, metía más café en la máquina y bajaba la tapa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada extrañada.

Edward clavó la mirada en la taza humeante de café, se sentó frente a Bella en otro taburete, cogió la cucharilla de la mesa y se echó un chorrito de leche.

—Os han desalojado.

Bella se sobresaltó de tal modo que derramó el café y, con los dedos manchados, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Edward, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que le acababa de oír.

—Eso es imposible. Bree paga el alquiler. Le entrego mi parte todos los meses.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el servilletero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se limpió los dedos. Lo que acababa de decirle Edward la había impactado tanto que ni siquiera le dolía la leve quemadura que acababa de hacerse. ¿Estaba de coña? ¿Tan retorcido era su sentido del humor? ¿Acaso no sabía que no tenía ninguna gracia bromear sobre algo así con una mujer que vivía al borde de la miseria? Edward la miró por fin a los ojos. Tenía una expresión seria que dejaba entrever cierta compasión.

—Me temo que tu compañera se ha esfumado y que lo único que ha dejado en el piso ha sido un par de cajas con tus expedientes académicos, tu partida de nacimiento y algún documento más.

A Bella le empezaron a temblar las manos, así que las cruzó y las apoyó sobre la encimera de mármol. No podía ser cierto. No lo era.

—Tiene que haber un error.

—No hay ningún error. Mi asistenta habló con el casero a primera hora de la mañana. Han desalojado a tu compañera de piso. Hace tiempo que se inició el proceso y ayer acababa el plazo.

Edward dio un sorbo al café sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

«¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!», la mente de Bella empezó a ir a cien por hora mientras pensaba en las implicaciones que tendría lo que Edward acababa de revelarle. No tenía casa. No tenía nada. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tiene que haber un error —susurró de nuevo con la mirada clavada en la taza de café.

_«Por favor, tiene que tratarse de un error»._ No podía pagar el alquiler atrasado ni reemplazar sus pertenencias. Eso era imposible.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Y mi ropa?

—Tu compañera no ha dejado nada. Tan solo un par de cajas.

—Quizá os habéis equivocado de piso.

—No nos hemos equivocado, Bella. Lo siento. —Edward dijo de memoria la dirección, el nombre del casero y el de la compañera de piso—. ¿Es correcto?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Santo Dios… Llevaba años manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una cuerda floja y sin red, y justo ahora que estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo se precipitaba con un traspié al vacío, a una muerte segura.

No hablaba mucho con Bree, aunque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que su compañera fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Mantenían una relación cordial, pero, como el poco tiempo que Bella pasaba en casa lo dedicaba a dormir o a estudiar, las conversaciones con Bree eran muy poco frecuentes. Una vez al mes Bella dejaba el dinero de su parte del alquiler y de los gastos sobre la estrecha mesa de la cocina y daba por hecho que su compañera lo empleaba en pagar las facturas. Pero por lo visto no. _«Esto no puede estar pasando»_, se repetía con la sensación de que el mundo entero se le había caído encima. Y así era. Unas pocas palabras —una catástrofe, una traición— habían bastado para echar abajo su vida entera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward con indecisión mientras daba un sorbo al café y la observaba con cautela.

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Seguía atónita. Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Tengo que pensar.

Pensar qué hacer. ¡Dónde vivir! Apartó la taza de café y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Santo Dios…, qué desastre. _«Piensa, Bella. Piensa»._

—No tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Cómo iba a haberlo sabido? — preguntó a Edward aunque en el fondo se lo preguntaba a sí misma, intentando comprender cómo podía haberle pasado algo así.

—Tu compañera dejó la universidad el semestre pasado. Todo apunta a que te ocultó el asunto para que siguieras dándole el dinero hasta que la echaran —explicó Edward con un tono airado—. Lo siento, Bella. Ya tenías bastantes dificultades antes de que ocurriera todo esto.

Confundida y aterrada, alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Edward. Estaba cabreado. Con Bree. Con las circunstancias. Era obvio que tenía buen corazón.

—¿Se ha llevado… todo? ¿Los muebles, las cosas de mi cuarto, todas mis pertenencias…? —balbuceó mientras las lágrimas le formaban otro nudo en la garganta.

—Mi asistenta, Sue, ha traído las únicas cajas que había en el piso.

Están en el cuarto de invitados —le informó con un tono muy serio—. Lo he comprobado todo, Bella. Han actuado dentro de la legalidad. Tu compañera se llevó todo el último día. Si ayer hubieras llegado a casa, te habrías encontrado con un piso vacío. Me alegro de que anoche te ahorraras esa sorpresa. Sue ha devuelto la llave al casero. Van a cambiar las cerraduras. No puedes volver.

_«Sin casa. Sin cama. Sin un lugar adonde ir»._

La desesperación y la angustia se le fueron acumulando en las entrañas hasta que no pudo ni respirar ni pensar. Lágrimas silenciosas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras daba vueltas a todos los esfuerzos y los sacrificios que había realizado en los últimos cuatro años. Para nada. Todo eso para nada. Acabaría viviendo en un albergue, si es que encontraba uno que tuviera plazas. Tendría que dejar la universidad hasta que se recuperara de este golpe.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Dios mío!

Trató de aplastar el ataque de pánico que se le venía encima con una bocanada de aire profunda, pero no lo logró. Ocultó el rostro con las manos y, mientras el cuerpo entero le temblaba, Bella Swan hizo algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres. Se echó a llorar.


	5. Capitulo 4

**LA OBSESIÓN DE EDWARD**

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE … "LA OBSESIÓN DEL MILLONARIO" DE J.S SCOTT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTE I – MIA ESTA NOCHE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

El hielo que cubría el corazón de Edward se resquebrajó un poco al ver cómo aquella mujer desolada, totalmente destrozada, se deshacía en lágrimas delante de él. Sus sollozos de desesperación lo removieron por dentro.

Si pudiera dar con la compañera de piso, le haría pagar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo Bella.

Incapaz de reprimirse, Edward se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la puso de pie con sumo cuidado. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho. Estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo y Edward sintió el estremecimiento de aquella frágil figura, que trataba de apoyar parte del peso de su desesperación en su hombro.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Edward acarició el pelo castaño y sedoso de Bella, consciente de que lo había dicho totalmente en serio. No lo decía para tranquilizarla ni para aliviar su dolor, lo decía porque quería cuidar de esta mujer que había soportado con un coraje digno de admiración los múltiples apuros que la vida le había deparado. Sin duda era una persona muy especial y faltó poco para que sus lágrimas le emocionaran.

Tomó aire y abrazó con más fuerza su esbelta cintura. Recorrió su espalda con una mano y trazó relajantes círculos para calmarla. Bella se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos. Al inhalar la seductora fragancia de ella se empalmó. Olía a una mezcla de primavera, una fragancia natural y cautivadora que le hizo la boca agua.

Deseó que la polla se estuviera quietecita mientras apretaba contra su pecho el dócil y suave cuerpo de Bella. Sabía que no era un buen momento para ponerse cachondo, pero le parecía inconcebible estar a un kilómetro de ella sin ponerse como una moto.

Edward quería que todos los problemas de Bella desaparecieran, que se esfumaran sin dejar rastro, como si jamás hubieran existido.

—Lo solucionaremos, Bella. Yo te ayudaré.

Se apartó de él secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Te he mojado entero —susurró entre sollozos secándole con la mano la parte delantera de la camisa.

A Edward le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar cuando Bella se apartó de él, pero se limitó a decir

—Da igual.

Tras recuperar la compostura Bella afirmó con determinación:

—De nada sirve seguir lloriqueando como un bebé. Tengo que ir a buscar un albergue. Ahora mismo estoy en la ruina.

—Déjate de albergues. Quédate aquí. Tengo espacio de sobra —repuso Edward tratando de guardar las formas aunque, si Bella se empeñaba en irse, estaba dispuesto a sujetarla para impedírselo. No dejaría que pisara un albergue. Puede que ahora estuviera arruinada, pero era una situación temporal—. Sé sensata. Necesitas ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que acabes el semestre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías que me quedase aquí? No me conoces de nada.

Le hubiera gustado responderle que sí que la conocía, que sabía quién era desde el primer momento que la vio. Había despertado algo en él, un sentimiento franco y primitivo.

—Necesitas ayuda. A todos nos pasa alguna vez. Yo tuve la suerte de tener a mi hermano.

—Edward, no puedo aprovecharme así de ti.

_«Que sí, que sí. Y siempre que quieras»._

Edward volvió a sentarse para ocultar una erección que iba en aumento y tuvo la suerte de que ella también se sentara para coger la taza de café.

—No te estarías aprovechando de mí. Tan solo estarías dejando que te ayudara un poco.

Bella soltó un resoplido antes de tomar un sorbo del tibio café.

—Es más que «un poco». Aún me quedan más de cuatro meses en la universidad y no tengo dinero, ni ropa, ni nada de nada.

Edward le hubiera respondido que por él podía pasearse desnuda y a sus anchas por el piso, pero en lugar de eso contestó:

—Sue te comprará algo de ropa. No te preocupes. —Respiró profundamente antes de añadir—: Solo tengo una condición. Si me prometes eso, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó mirándolo con cautela por encima de la taza.

—No quiero que trabajes mientras estudias.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la transformación del rostro de Bella, que lo miraba ahora con un gesto testarudo e implacable. No iba a ser fácil convencerla, pero él tampoco pensaba darse fácilmente por vencido.

—No puedo dejar el trabajo. Lo necesito para vivir. No tengo nada — afirmó con rotundidad.

—No trabajarás. Yo te ayudaré en el plano económico. Ya pasas cuarenta horas a la semana en la universidad y eso sin contar lo que estudias en casa. Esa es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejas.

Edward se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella malvivía. Tan solo había dormido una noche como Dios manda y ya casi se le habían quitado las ojeras. Edward quería ser testigo de cómo desaparecían por completo y de cómo se alimentaba en condiciones. Aunque su interior fuera duro como el acero, Bella tenía un cuerpo frágil.

—Pero yo…

—Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

Edward se quedó contemplando su rostro: vio cómo se le ponía la cara roja y la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba. Aunque le latía el corazón cada vez más rápido y se había quedado sin respiración, Edward no hizo el menor ruido. Era una estrategia arriesgada, pero Bella no tenía adónde ir.

¿Qué alternativa le quedaba? A pesar de todo, por un momento —un instante que le pareció una eternidad—, estuvo convencido de que Bella le iba a mandar a la mierda.

Él le estaba dando órdenes, diciéndole cómo vivir su vida, y su instinto le pedía que se revelara. Bella soltó un resoplido de frustración. La expresión de Edward era inquebrantable e inflexible. Estaba claro que no había margen de maniobra. O lo hacían a su manera o no lo hacían. ¿Tenía alternativa? Podría buscar un albergue, pero entonces tendría que abandonar temporalmente los estudios y eso supondría tirar por la borda todo el curso.

—¿Qué pasaría con mi seguro médico? ¿Y con el subsidio por desempleo? ¿Y con el restaurante?

—Mamá se las apañará. Tiene camareros que quieren trabajar más horas. —Bella se estremeció, pues sabía que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Tenía compañeros que estaban deseando trabajar a jornada completa—. Me encargaré de que mantengas el seguro. No dejaré que pierdas la cobertura médica.

Escudriñó los ojos de Edward tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba, pero aquel hombre era un misterio para ella. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Podía fiarse de él? Apenas lo conocía. Pero confiaba en Esme, y ella adoraba a sus hijos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero tendrás que tomar nota de todos los gastos porque te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.

—No hay trato.

—Me acabas de decir que solo había una condición.

Como le habían empezado a temblar las manos, Bella agarró con fuerza la taza de café y la inclinó para tomarse hasta la última gota.

—Puesto que tratas de modificar las condiciones iniciales me veo obligado a añadir una cláusula —repuso Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué sacas tú con todo esto? Voy a invadir tu intimidad, a quedarme con tu dinero, ¿y tú no obtienes nada a cambio? —le preguntó atónita, desconcertada ante semejante acuerdo.

—No quiero tu dinero. ¿No puedes dejar que te ayude sin cuestionar mis motivos? Quiero ayudar. Eso es todo —zanjó con irritación e impaciencia.

Le dio el último trago al café y, al dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pegó un manotazo.

—No puedo aceptarlo así como así. Quiero darte algo a cambio de tanta molestia. Siempre me he mantenido a mí misma.

Estaba nerviosa y se levantó para recoger las tazas. Las llevó al fregadero y las pasó por agua antes de meterlas en el lavavajillas. Lo cierto era que debería estar besándole los pies como muestra de gratitud, pero, por alguna razón, estar en deuda con Edward le molestaba. No estaba acostumbrada a que le regalaran nada, a que nadie le regalara nada. Era una superviviente que hacía malabarismos para mantenerse al menos un paso por delante de la pobreza. Esta situación le resultaba totalmente ajena y la aturdía.

Al darse la vuelta Bella se chocó con el musculoso cuerpo de Edward, que la impedía avanzar sin ejercer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Él era como un bloque de cemento: duro e inamovible. Para no perder el equilibrio Bella apoyó las manos en sus fuertes y musculados bíceps.

—Perdona —masculló, pero Edward no se apartó.

—Solo quiero una cosa a cambio, Bella—le susurró con voz sugerente mientras parecía olfatear su aroma.

Entonces colocó las manos de un golpe sobre la encimera y le cerró el paso. Edward era como una olla a presión de testosterona y todas las hormonas de su cuerpo de mujer se elevaron excitadas para ponerse a su altura, respondiendo con entusiasmo a la llamada masculina. La tenía rodeada, apresada como a un esclavo. Bella se derritió por dentro, deseando someterse a su dominación y dejarse caer en sus fornidos brazos. _«Pero ¿qué…?»._ ¿Qué querría de ella? Edward se acercó aún más y ella se estremeció al sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Descalza medía metro setenta, pero él la superaba en altura, fuerza y potencia. Edward agachó la cabeza y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Tú. En mi cama. Una noche. Es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito.

Una llamarada de fuego recorrió el cuerpo entero de Bella al oír aquel susurro seductor.

—¿Yo? —Se le escapó un chillido mientras los labios hambrientos de Edward le recorrían el cuello y el anhelo la hacía estremecerse por dentro y humedecer las braguitas.

—Tú. Una noche —repitió bajando las manos hasta sus caderas, acariciando la bata de seda, explorando con avidez sus formas femeninas.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza a un lado dándole vía libre para explorar la sensible piel de su cuello. Santo Dios, cuánto placer. Y qué bien olía.

Cuando la boca de Edward descendió hacia la suya, perdió por completo la capacidad de pensar.

Edward no preguntaba, exigía. Empujó con la lengua la puerta de sus labios hasta que cedieron. Ella se dejó hacer y Edward se apropió de su boca con exigentes lengüetazos. A Bella se le escapó un gemido; aquel beso la hacía sentir extasiada y abrumada, y su reacción impulsiva fue de deseo.

Empujó la lengua y la enroscó con la suya, explorándolo, catándolo… Siguió abrazándola con pasión mientras le desataba la bata y amasaba imperioso su cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo sus pezones duros, que reaccionaban con entusiasmo. Para aumentar su deseo fue combinando las caricias con los pellizcos hasta que logró que perdiera el control por completo. Le metió entre las piernas el muslo, aquel fornido músculo enfundado en unos vaqueros, y ella se frotó contra él, atormentada por el deseo. Bella recorrió su cabello cobrizo con las manos y, cuando la ola de placer se hizo aún más intensa, se agarró a él con fuerza. Edward separó su boca de la de ella y empezó a jadear como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—Madre mía, Bella, me pones a cien. Eres brutal. ¡Y tan receptiva!

A Bella le palpitaba el cuerpo entero y Edward le posó la mano en el vientre antes de repetir:

—Quiero una noche.

Bella pegó un respingo cuando los dedos de Edward le tocaron el sexo, que estaba empapado. Retiró el muslo para explorarla con más facilidad y poder estimular a sus anchas el anhelado trocito de carne rosada.

—Estás tan húmeda, tan dispuesta… —susurró trazando círculos en el clítoris—. Huelo tu excitación y me estoy poniendo a mil. Quiero tenerte.

—Oh, sí… Por favor.

Bella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Le ardía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y, para no perder el equilibrio y poder mantenerse de pie, apoyó las manos en los robustos hombros de Edward.

—Eres tan dulce… —le murmuró Edward al oído.

Entonces empezó a lamerle el cuello a un ritmo que imitaba lo que le gustaría hacer en otro sitio; exactamente en el mismo sitio al que Bella deseaba que llegara pronto, pues ardía en deseos de sentir aquella lengua de terciopelo entre sus muslos. Tanto lo deseaba que comenzó a bambolear las caderas para lograr que el contacto fuera más intenso, para sentir más el roce de aquellos dedos maravillosos que la estaban volviendo loca.

—Edward, necesito…

—Sé lo que necesitas. ¡Exactamente lo mismo que yo! Pero de momento solo puedo ofrecerte esto.

Trazó otro círculo en su pubis hambriento y deslizó los dedos entre sus pliegues empapados hasta encontrar el lugar exacto que necesitaba que le tocaran. Ella empezó a jadear cada vez más alto a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo y la intensidad. Tenía la sensación de que, si no la penetraba de inmediato, se moriría, y tuvo que expresar su frustración con un gimoteo, pues Edward no cedía en aquella erótica tortura: con una mano le amasaba los pechos y con la otra asaltaba implacable el inflamado clítoris.

—Sí, oh, sí…

Aunque Bella sabía que esa voz ardiente y excitada era la suya, le costaba reconocerla. Esa voz aguda imploraba que la satisficiera, pero la boca de Edward se tragó sus gemidos como si quisiera poseer cada ápice de su gozo. Edward reaccionó mordiéndole el labio y se abrió de piernas para invitarlo a que la poseyera, para entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Apretó las entrañas y sintió que el inminente clímax se acercaba desde la punta de los pies. Arrancó su boca de la de él, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió desatada, invadida por un potente orgasmo, envuelta por unas olas de placer que jamás había experimentado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras las olas de placer continuaban produciéndole espasmos.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha sido eso? —jadeó mientras Edward le cerraba la bata y apoyaba su exhausto cuerpo contra el de él.

—Placer. Acabas de catar una muestra de lo que podríamos experimentar en la cama —respondió con tranquilidad mientras la mecía balanceando ligeramente su musculoso cuerpo—. Me gustaría pasar una noche contigo, Bella. No estás obligada a hacerlo, pero tú también lo deseas. Te ayudaré sea cual sea tu decisión. Tú decides si estás dispuesta a concederme lo que deseo. Pero te advierto una cosa… Me gusta controlar la situación.

Bella, que aún no se había recuperado y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, preguntó vacilante:

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró con una voz sugerente y vibrante que revelaba una pasión desenfrenada—. Piénsatelo. Dime que sí y te daré todo el placer que soy capaz de ofrecer.

—Pero es que… no tengo mucha experiencia. Te defraudaré.

Llevaba más de cinco años sin acostarse con nadie y solo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una persona: su exnovio. Después de salir cinco años juntos habían acabado muy mal.

—No quiero acostarme con una mujer experimentada; quiero acostarme contigo —afirmó con rotundidad mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle espacio.

Bella se fijó en la tensión que reflejaban los ojos de Edward y en los surcos que perfilaban su boca. Bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y vio que el paquete apenas le cabía en los vaqueros. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente.

—Ya lo decidirás más tarde. Hoy has tenido un día muy largo y necesitas recuperarte de la enfermedad. Descansa. Come. Relájate. Estaré arriba, en la sala de informática, si me necesitas. Sue no tardará en llegar con tu ropa. Puedes quedarte con la bata. Te sienta muy bien. Pero que sepas que me empalmo cada vez que te la veo puesta. Fantasearé con las deliciosas reacciones con las que has respondido a cada una de mis caricias y con todos los dulces sonidos que has emitido mientras te corrías en mis brazos.

Bella se aferró a la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Edward se dio media vuelta, se alejó sin prisa y salió de la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada, tensando y destensando los perfectos músculos del trasero y de la espalda.

_«¿De verdad acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar?»,_ susurró perpleja con la esperanza de que el día entero no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en la cama de su minúsculo piso.

Edward Cullen era un peligro para su salud y tenía que alejarse de él; cuanto más, mejor.

Cuatro meses. ¿Sería capaz de superar esta prueba? Estiró la columna y se ajustó la bata. Era una superviviente y sobreviviría. Edward le había explicado que acostarse con él no era una condición estricta. No tenía por qué ocurrir.

Bella respiró hondo tratando de relajarse. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Edward _excepto _acostarse con él. Cocinaría, limpiaría y le echaría una mano en todo lo que necesitara. Llevaba toda la vida trabajando, por lo que encontrarse de pronto sin nada que hacer iba a ponerla un poco de los nervios. Seguro que encontraba otras maneras de recompensarlo.

_«Quieres hacerlo. En el fondo sabes que le deseas»._

Agitó la cabeza tratando de silenciar sus pensamientos. Tener una relación con Edward Cullen no era una buena idea. El genio multimillonario era la clase de tío que la dejaría hecha polvo. Aquí tenía la prueba: ni siquiera se habían acostado y ya le había puesto el mundo del revés.

_«Lo malo es que ahora sabes que sería una noche increíble que jamás olvidarías»._

Sí, sería increíble. De eso era precisamente de lo que tenía miedo Bella.

De que fuera demasiado memorable.

Negó con la cabeza y entonces se acordó de que debería haber ido a la clínica por la mañana.

_«¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a Rosalie. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?»._

Todos los sábados por la mañana Bella acudía como voluntaria a la clínica infantil gratuita de la doctora Rosalie Hale. Había empezado un año antes y no había faltado ni un solo sábado. Aunque aún no tenía licencia para ejercer como enfermera, echaba una mano en todas las tareas para las que estaba capacitada y, de ese modo, Rosalie podía atender a más niños.

Bella se abalanzó sobre un teléfono inalámbrico que había en la encimera de la cocina y marcó a toda prisa el número de la clínica. Le explicó a Rosalie lo que le había ocurrido y le pidió disculpas por no haber ido.

—Aunque obviamente valoro mucho que vengas a ayudarme, no tienes las obligaciones de un empleado, Bella. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas alojamiento?

La voz de Rosalie transmitía preocupación y Bella se sintió arropada. Rosalie era tan generosa, tan atenta… Pero no pensaba complicarle la vida a su amiga. Rosalie invertía todo el dinero que podía en la clínica gratuita y eso que prácticamente acababa de terminar la carrera de Medicina. Su amiga le había comentado más de una vez, medio en broma, medio en serio, que cuando se jubilara seguiría pagando los créditos que había solicitado para poder hacer la carrera.

—No. Estoy bien. Un… amigo me está ayudando —respondió con la esperanza de que su voz no la traicionara.

Se hizo un silencio tras el cual Rosalie afirmó con gravedad:

—Si necesitas algo, me llamas. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te lo prometo. ¡Hasta el sábado!

—Cuídate. Si por casualidad te encuentras con la zorra de tu excompañera de piso, no dudes en llamarme. Le pegaré una buena paliza —dijo Rosalie indignada.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Vas a tener que hacer cola porque estoy tan cabreada que la paliza se la daré yo.

Tras insistir un par de veces en que se las apañaría sin problemas Bella colgó el teléfono. Seguidamente cogió aire y se dispuso a ir a su piso para ver qué quedaba de sus bienes.

_«Saldrás de esta. Has luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Cuatro meses son pan comido. Ya habrá tiempo para recuperar lo que te han quitado»._

Mientras buscaba la habitación de invitados en la que estaban sus pocas pertenencias, un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, pues presentía que los cuatro meses que tenía por delante supondrían un desafío mayor que los retos a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento.

¡Pobreza!

¡Soledad!

¡Rechazo!

¡Inestabilidad!

¡Miedo!

Todo eso parecía fácil comparado con pasar varios meses junto a Edward Cullen.

Le iba a costar mucho resistirse a la tentación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridos lectores, he subido 4 capítulos espero les gusten mucho.<strong>

**Estaré actualizando los viernes ;)**


End file.
